


Kill The Threat

by languageismymistress



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Assassin!AU, Death, F/M, Sad, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Kasius got the note and headed out to kill the person who had been tarnishing Sinara's good reputation





	Kill The Threat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whistlingwindtree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/gifts).



The call out simply stated that the target had been sighted, well close to them. All he received was GPS location to a warehouse and three words: Kill The Threat. That was all they told him. Whoever they were. Working as a freelance assassin did have a few downfalls. One being that he never quite knew whose dirty work he was doing. He stepped onto his balcony. The night calmed his on edge nerves. Something about the whole event set off everything in his mind.

 

 

He shook it out.

 

 

It was nothing.

 

 

Just his nerves and worries over the new assassin in town.

 

 

Kasius hated that someone had dragged up Sinara’s past and made hers remember who she once was, running around town pretending to be her all in the hopes of smearing her name and reputation. It sickened Kasius to the stomach to see his girlfriend worried. It was a look no one should ever see in their partner. The fleeting fear. The nerve twitch. It angered Kasius to the core. 

 

 

The warehouse could easily be missed. No lights. No sounds. No anything. Blank and quiet. More of Kasius’s nerves came to life. He pushed them down, that was for later. For now, he needed to bring in whoever it was that made his girlfriend curl into herself in her sleep. Nightmares faded from Kasius’s mind at the sight. Again, his anger boiled at the person bringing darkness to his girlfriends light. 

 

 

_Again, for later._

 

Kasius walked around the warehouse, listening to wisps of air. The subtle sounds of footsteps had him running. A fast pace between him and his target. Blow for shots. Both trading bullets and wounds. Both struggling to make it out alive. He attacked with vigour, his anger reaching him as he shot the to-be fatal shot.

 

 

The person, like their weapon, fell to the ground with a loud echoing thud. Kasius just able to catch the three words that he too had received: Kill The Threat.

 

 

_Well, better him then them._

 

The nerves in Kasius’s stomach easing until he lifted the person’s mask. Bile rose in his throat as the person, _woman,_ in his arms whimpered trying to speak. Kasius hushed her through his own tears. 

 

“It-s o-kay.“ 

 

Kasius never heard a lie bigger than the one Sinara spoke.

 

"I, I didn’t.”

 

Kasius could get the words out.

 

“It’s oka-y, i have pea-ce." 

 

Kasius watched light fade from Sinara’s once bright eyes. Her head turn to the side. Body falling limp in his arms as words sparked to life above their heads. Kasius’s anger came simmering once more to the surface reading the two words. 

  _Threat Eliminated._

 

 


End file.
